Minecraft 8-bit PS1 Exclusive Limited Edition + 666 DLCs
So one day I wus in my hyper-realistic home playing my hyper-realistic computer game called Minecrap wheere u play as a people called Steve to mine hyper-realistic shiet. I love Steve and I am a ultra fan of Steve. One day, I waas playing Meincraft while fapping to Steve like usual but my hand suddenly dropped to de ground so i when to the hyper-realistic shopping mall nearby to buy me a new hand. but when i reach the shoping mol, i see steve! He wus looking at me smexily and said: ‘Cum here, Steven.’ (Yes, me name is originally not Steven but my love for steve is so big i change my name to steven because i love Steve and no copyright lololololol) i wen over to steve and i took of my brown shirt and i raeped steve with muh purdy dick that is so small it cannot be seen by naked eyes. I then let out a very loud hyper-realistic groan. Steve wus like ‘Why Steven? Why must u raep my black ass, bitch?’ and i wus leik ‘surry for raeping you, steve! i cannot control myself!’ and he wus liek ‘I hate youuuuuu…’ as he slowly close his hyper-realistic crying eyes andn he turned into a hyper-realistic PS1 game box spinning circularing with the cover labeled “Minecrat 8-bit PS1 Exclusive Limited Edition + 666 DLCs” and i wus liek whoaaa a PS1 gaem! so i took the gaem and look arund me and i see a hyper-realistic man looking at me wif surprise so i take out me deeamon ring that i crafted for my ex (I'm still waiting for yer calls baybee :( ) and I keeled the man. And i drag his body home wif me. Wen I reach my home, i dump the body to my keetchen and i cut his hand and i use super glue on my stump and glued his hand on my stump. then i cut his body off and i sucked his ribcage and i mangled his body because gorryyyy! i then collect the body parts uf the men and i mail it to santa klause because i be good boy dis year. i take my ps1 game and go upstair to ply it. I put the gem into me ps21 and i use me two hands to hold the controller and the other hand holding my turquoise stick. the gaem started and i wus in the title scrin with a big word “Minecraft” dripping blood with singleplayer, multiplayer an options as selectable mods. i select option first and there are sound options so i turn to maximum 2000% and there is a option called “enable LEEEEN ON ME” turned on so i turn it off beczuse hirobrine is scurry. i then exit out of option and i select singlepalyer. The gaem then start and i am playing as Squidward! i threw my turquoise stick away because i tot it steve but i wus playing as Squidward. Squidward is standing in on 8-bit durts but i cannot mine for some fuckin reason but i can move fuckin forward so i did. Wen i keep moving to right, i can start to hear hardcore gangsta rap in reverse. i was starting to sweat so i held the controller more tightly. i then see dead bodis of cripers mangled and their ribcage thrown everywhere. the durt is getting bloodier and bluudier as the reveresd gangsta rap song gets louder. eventually, i see a hyper-realistic Steeve (fart) sorry, I then find my uncle and i choke him. i then chokled my uncle wang to death. i hide his body in the garage and i wen back up. Squidward then walk to steve and i can hear static getting louder and the reverse gangste rap is also getting louder. my ear poopped out and my ear starting to bleed because i turn sound to 2000%. then Squidward raeped Steve! i was really horneh as Squidward wus raeping steve’s big black cubed @$$. ten as Squidward finish raeping Steve, he obened and sed: ‘Steven, you should have enabled hirobrine mode but you didn’t. Now, die!!!!’ then his hyper-realistic eyes zoomed into my ps1 scrin! i punched his hyper-realistic eyes and steve made a hyper-realistic screech! i can hear because i still have another ear which is unbrokenable. then, the screen change to a hyper-realistic house. the camera then move into the house on the second floor and i can see Squidward holding his 8-bit something portuding from his crotch! It wus me! I wus Squidward all along!!! Ten, i see a hyper-realistic steve outside and i wus scered. but sudenly, hirobrine appeared and sucked steve into him! hirobrine looked at me, his body hyper-realistic but his eyes are pixelated and white. i wus scared because pixels scare me. he then sed: ‘Squidward, I have been watching you. Why did you cheat on me with Steve?! I love you, Squidward! But I forgive you because plot lololol!!!1’ and then hirobrine give me his golden sord and he sended me back to Bikini Bottom. I wen to the pineapple house and i nocked on the door. Spanjbab obened the door an i keeled him with my golden sord! i slash his body in halve and i ate his blood and drank his heart. i then wen to the a rock house and nocked on it. but EVIL PATRIXXX greeted me insted and hes eyes glow ultraviolet and he made my arse fart so hard i fly up. as i wus flying up, hirobrine eaten me! I turn on my nightvision mode in my eyes and i can see an african-asian unicron! he sed: ‘i give you a wish so wish cerfully.’ so i wish fur a hyper-realistic face and then the unciron gave me one. and nau, reader, i will cause you to commit suicide out of jealousy for me hyper-realistic bootiful kawaii-desu face ;) !!!!!!!!!!!1!!@23!!!!!4567!!!!8901666!!431206!@#Iwin!#@!!! And then HEEHEErobrine appeared and killed me. And then I died. Like a windmill in a tornanDOOh the ENNNDAH. Category:Minecrap Category:Spongeboob Category:EVIL PATRIXXX Category:DIALOGUE! Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Im died Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG